Not So Different
by Rachael With an A
Summary: It's the first term after the final battle, and there's a new topic in Transfiguration - Animagi. What happens when Ginny and Malfoy figuratively compare lists? Written for the Canary Creams category in the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Competition and the If You Dare Challenge (789 - Different means different). One-shot.


A/N - This was written for the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Competition - Canary Creams, and the If You Dare Challenge - Prompt 789, Different means different. Set after the final battle (the yeargroups have combined classes) with hints of future!Drinny :)

* * *

"This term, we have decided to include an exciting new topic to the Transfiguration curriculum. This topic will be called 'Becoming Animagi'." A ripple of chatter swept through the classroom which Professor McGonagall silenced with a cough, strongly reminding me of that awful "Professor" Umbridge. Ha! That woman was a joke. Everyone knew she was just plain evil, especially to Harry. _Harry… _I sighed contentedly. We'd got back together as soon as the Battle of Hogwarts was over, and I couldn't have been happier if you'd let me loose in Diagon Alley with an unlimited amount of galleons_. Oops! McGonagall's talking again; I'd better pay attention if I want to become an Animagus any time soon, _I thought to myself.

"As you know, the Animagus form is chosen by the witch or wizard in question, but once chosen the animal can never be changed. I want you all to write down five animals on a piece of parchment, and the reasons you chose those animals. I will hand out the parchment momentarily. They must not be just any animal – one must be your favourite mammal, another your favourite aquatic animal, another your favourite reptile and yet another your favourite creature of the air. The last animal is of your choosing, but it must be the animal you feel best reflects your personality. This animal is likely going to be your Patronus form. You must write the reason that those particular animals are your favourites. Magical creatures are not allowed, so I do _not_ expect to see anyone's list reading as follows – unicorn, mermaid, salamander, phoenix, dragon. Once you have your parchment you may begin."

She waved her wand and sheets of parchment flew from a stack on her desk, one landing on each desk. I pulled my sheet towards me and sucked the end of my Sugar Quill as I pondered. After a while, I scribbled –

- _Ferret – they're really cute and I love small furry things_

- _Bottlenose dolphin – they're so intelligent and they give off a happy, innocent vibe_

- _Chameleon – the way they change colour with their surroundings is awesome_

- _Albatross – they are so graceful in flight and I admire their ability to fly long distances_

- _Red wolf – even though my Patronus is a horse I feel the most affinity for the wolf as they are social animals but they aren't afraid to fight to protect their loved ones - and I have red hair too!_

Has everyone finished? Mr Malfoy, would you care to read out your list to us as doodling on the back is obviously far more interesting than anything I have to say," McGonagall said sternly. There was an annoyed sigh from the back of the classroom and a few titters from the others who had also been doodling in secret.

"Ferret, because they're cute and everyone associates them with me anyway; giant squid, because the one in the lake is pretty friendly when it's not squirting its ink at you; chameleon, because their natural camouflage method is better than anything we can come up with; albatross, because I admire their stamina when flying long distances; and wolf, because although they're social animals I think they have their family's best interests at heart, and I am often treated like a dangerous predator too."

There was a beat of silence before McGonagall spoke. "Well, class, it seems like Mr Malfoy has indeed put some thought into his choices. How about you, Mr Finnigan? What's on your list?"

I wasn't listening as Seamus read out his list, a mixture of pets and safari animals that he'd obviously copied off the people sitting next to him. I was thinking about Malfoy. And how maybe – just maybe, we weren't all that different after all.


End file.
